


Osiem kresek

by blackpeonyboii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Depressed Harry Potter, Gen, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeonyboii/pseuds/blackpeonyboii
Summary: Osiem kresek, zemsta i chłopak, który miał już dość.





	Osiem kresek

"Pierwsza kreska jest za lata manipulowania mną.

Druga kreska jest za wszystkie upokorzenia u mojej "rodziny".

Trzecia kreska jest za kłamstwa.

Czwarta kreska jest za odebranie mi Syriusza.

Piąta kreska jest za to, że nigdy nie mogłem być dzieckiem.

Szósta kreska jest za wszystkie zdrady.

Siódma kreska jest za ten cholerny szlaczek na czole.

Ósma i ostatnia już kreska jest za was wszystkich, fałszywe gnidy!

Mam już was wszystkich gdzieś, radźcie sobie sami z tą pieprzoną wojną. I nie martwcie się tak bardzo, znajdziecie sobie nowego Wybrańca. Myślę, że ty, Roniaczku drogi, nadasz się idealnie. W końcu zawsze zależało ci tylko na sławie, no to proszę bardzo, akurat idealnie dla ciebie. Wyjdziesz z cienia w blask wielkiej 'sławy' i przy odrobinie szczęścia, umrzesz w ciągu tygodnoa. Umrzesz jak pies w świetle obłudnej chwały, taki los cudownego Wybrańca, ha! 

Do zobaczenia w piekle!

Chłopiec, który w końcu, kurwa, umarł."

List o takiej treści znalazła Ginny Weasley przy leżących w kałuży własnej krwi zwłokach Harry'ego Potter'a. Na skórze lewego przedramienia miał on osiem cięć, a na jego martwych ustach błąkał się szyderczy uśmieszek, jakby nawet po śmierci śmiał się ze swoich "przyjaciół", którzy, gdy on odszedł, nie mieli już z kogo zrobić kozła ofiarnego tej wojny. Jakby swoją śmiercią mścił się za całe zło, które go spotkało. I tak faktycznie było.


End file.
